<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>情感流经正子脑路径 by Madrid_Calling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417343">情感流经正子脑路径</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling'>Madrid_Calling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Out of Character, 人形机器人！科克×人类！萨乌尔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>科克是个人形机器人，但萨乌尔能从科克身上感受到情感。这似乎不合道理。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koke/Saúl Ñíguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>情感流经正子脑路径</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>机器人设定<br/>人形机器人！科克×人类！萨乌尔</p><p>本文的机器人设定参考的是阿西莫夫的机器人系列小说，机器人的行动依据是阿西莫夫的机器人学三大法则。<br/>（但一切都被我搞砸了，因此这其实是一篇剧情没有任何逻辑，且角色极度脱离现实形象的文章。这是一个预警。）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>机器人学三大法则 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>一、 机器人不得伤害人类，或因不作为而使人类受到伤害。 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>二、 除非违背第一法则，机器人必须服从人类的命令。 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>三、在不违背第一及第二法则的情况下，机器人必须保护自己。 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>金属身躯、机械关节以及毫无表情的面孔，这是萨乌尔对机器人的最初印象。因此，当他第一次看到科克时，他才会感到如此震惊。</p><p>当时，刚毕业的他得知自己将同一个机器人一起，前往外星系行星工作。他本没有感到多大新奇，毕竟在他的认知中，它们所做的一切都由正子脑决定，而正子脑的工作总是遵循三大法则。由此看来，即使他身边存在机器人，也不可能妨碍到他的研究工作。对于萨乌尔说，这就成为了无关紧要的问题。</p><p>也正因如此，他最开始前去会见机器人搭档时，并没有感到多少好奇。</p><p>他步入机器人研究中心。没等多久，他就听到一个声音：“我是你的搭档机·科克·雷苏雷克西翁［1］。”</p><p>于是他转过身去环顾四周，用视线搜寻着自己的搭档。</p><p>无果。</p><p>他茫然地看着眼前的那个人。并没有所谓的机器人啊，他想。他差点开始思考自己是不是被戏弄了，然后––</p><p>眼前的那个人？</p><p>萨乌尔恍然大悟。他终于明白了“不要以貌取人”的真正含义。</p><p>顾名思义，机·科克的确是个机器人，但他为什么不能长得和人类一模一样呢？棕黑色的头发，棕黄色的双眼，皮肤和肌肉看上去也与人类的别无二致。这就是萨乌尔所看见的，但按理来说，他眼前的确确实实是个机器人。</p><p>他尝试反驳自己，但除了这样，难道还有别的解释吗？他深感震惊，逻辑也不由自主地以全新的方式开始重组。</p><p>他眨眨眼，试图切断自己纷乱的思绪。这时候，他又发现科克朝自己伸出了右手。</p><p>这机器人是想与我握手吗？萨乌尔惊叹。他也伸出手，与科克的右手握在一起。他发现它们竟意想不到地柔软，“有血有肉”这个词突然浮现在他的脑海中。从前，他不可能对那些钢筋铁骨的机器人产生这样的想法，但现在可不一样。光从长相上看，科克已经足够类似于人类。萨乌尔的想法不得不因这一点而更新。</p><p>除此之外，他的改观也许不只是因为这一点。比如说，他居然觉得科克的握手显得格外亲切，就像科克在握手中倾注了情感一样。这说明什么呢？他一时不能知道，他只是隐约感受到了这一点而已。</p><p>科克的友善也不止于此。那机器人又问：“先生，请问我应该如何称呼您？”</p><p>“萨乌尔·尼格斯。顺便问一句，我可以直接叫你科克吗？就像你可以直接叫我萨乌尔一样。”</p><p>“没问题，萨乌尔。”科克说，他的嘴角微微上扬。很奇怪，萨乌尔似乎真的能从这个微笑中感受到对方的快乐。他并没有深究此中的真意，只是不由自主地和科克一同笑起来。</p><p>当时，他只有十七岁，同期的许多回忆都已被淡忘在时间的长河中。但科克的笑容却一直铭刻在他的记忆里，令他难以忘怀。</p><p>这是萨乌尔第一次见到机器人的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>萨乌尔叹了口气。他环顾四周的天地，意识到自己已与科克一起在这个星球上生活十多年了。</p><p>科克和萨乌尔一同担任的，是行星环境研究工作。由于行星位置偏僻，长时间来，这里除了他们再无别人居住。他们的工作任务并没有繁重到需要外部支援，丰饶的物产也足以让他们自给自足。所以，他们与外界的接触少之又少。</p><p>这样的生活，萨乌尔已经习以为常。虽然孤独是人之常情，但他热爱着自己的工作。因此，即使他孤身一人，他也从不感到无趣。</p><p>再说，机器人科克总是陪伴着他。自从他刚来到星球那一刻起，这一点从未改变。</p><p>想到这里，萨乌尔不禁心生感慨。他几乎不曾感受到孤独，除了他刚在星球定居下来的时候––</p><p>当时正是傍晚时分，他已结束了一天的工作。他本可以躺在床上放松一下，或是听点喜欢的音乐来让自己开心。但他没有心思来做这些事。</p><p>落下的太阳勾起了他的愁绪，眼前大地从未像此刻一样显得苍茫。他只好坐在住所前的台阶上，怔怔地望着无尽的天地。</p><p>他一下就想到了家乡，那是他所熟悉的地方。不像这里，任何事物都是未知的，他渴望知道一切，眼前的事物却只有他一个人来探索。孤独突然像他袭来，还伴随着深深的无力感。这对他来说是一种前所未有的感觉，他不知道该如何应对。而现在，似乎也没有人能帮助他……</p><p>但科克在他的身边坐下了。</p><p>他什么也没说，也没有做些什么，就是单纯地坐在萨乌尔身边，与他一起望着天边的斜阳。萨乌尔先是感到诧异，但也渐渐适应了科克存在于身边的感觉。他发现，自己的心中突然有些什么发生了改变。</p><p>逐渐地，已经过了很久。天边只剩一抹余晖。萨乌尔没有离开，但科克也没有。他们就一直并肩坐着。</p><p>然后，萨乌尔感到自己的肩膀上多出了一阵压力。他看向科克，发现对方将一只胳膊搭在了自己的肩膀上。这时，科克也转过头来面向萨乌尔。他目不转睛地盯着萨乌尔的眼睛。</p><p>萨乌尔突然感受到一股情感力量，就像自己被科克鼓舞了一样。</p><p>就从此刻开始，他知道，有着机器人科克的陪伴，自己并不孤独。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日子一天天过去，行星上的生活并不容易，萨乌尔已经从工作中切身认识到这一点。</p><p>但总有些特殊情况是他意料不到的。</p><p>这一天的工作任务比以往任何时刻都要繁重。科克和萨乌尔远行到离住所十几千米外的地方，进行了持续一整个白天的观测。太阳逐渐落山，他们想要回到住所，却发现代步工具早已没电了。他们本可选择跑步回去，但萨乌尔发现自己已经筋疲力尽。</p><p>最糟糕的是，他还不小心把自己的脚踝扭伤了。</p><p>萨乌尔在坑洼的土地上摔了一跤，不禁因疼痛而咒骂起来。他尝试爬起来继续前行，但是痛觉让他不得不停下动作。</p><p>他的反应太过明显了，科克不能不察觉到这一点。他停下了脚步，转身看着萨乌尔。</p><p>萨乌尔不禁为自己的愚蠢感到气恼。他知道，现在的他很难凭自己的力量回到住所。显然，他需要同伴科克的帮助。虽然科克是个机器人，按照机器人学三大法则，他会服从自己的一切命令，但萨乌尔仍然因自己的疏忽感到自责。</p><p>然后，没等他开口，科克就主动询问道：“请问你需要我的帮助吗？你知道，我愿意抱着你回去。”</p><p>萨乌尔的脸刷地一下红了。这大大出乎了他的预料。他从未想过机器人科克会主动提出帮助自己，更何况是以这样的方式帮助……但是，萨乌尔没有任何拒绝的理由。天色已晚，他们再在荒原上耽搁显然是不合适的。他只好看着科克，朝着对方点点头。</p><p>“谢谢你。”他说。</p><p>于是科克走到萨乌尔的跟前。这机器人蹲下，用一只手臂环住萨乌尔的膝盖后方，另一只手臂抵在他的后背处。这样，当科克再次起身时，萨乌尔整个人就被科克的双臂托起来了。</p><p>“我这样抱你，能让你舒服一些吗？”科克问。</p><p>萨乌尔点点头。也许是心理的作用，他感觉自己好多了。他稍微动了一下，转而发现科克的怀抱是如此温暖。</p><p>他不由自主地开始浮想联翩。</p><p>他根本没有命令科克这么做，可他自然而然地做出了这样的举动。难道他知道这样抱着我能让我高兴吗？</p><p>萨乌尔又脸红了，他知道自己不应该这样想。对方只是个机器人，他并不能知道自己的情感，更不可能感情用事。但是，他仍然因为科克的举动而开心，他感到有些不好意思，可这确实是他此刻的内心感受。</p><p>萨乌尔看向科克的脸，惊觉彼此间的距离比他想象的要小得多。这时，科克的眼神一下吸引了他的注意。萨乌尔盯着科克的眼睛，发现对方的目光中流露出的是担忧与关切，就像他能尽力去理解萨乌尔此刻的痛苦一样。</p><p>因此，萨乌尔感觉科克的眼睛里，写着一种类似人类情感的东西。这怎么可能呢，他嘲笑自己，但又下意识而不可抑制地往这方面去想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被机器人所抱起的感觉着实让萨乌尔难以忘怀，使他愈发好奇起有关科克行为方式的问题来。</p><p>说实话，萨乌尔本以为机器人若是不经命令，就不会做出任何举动，除非他们的不作为会使人类受到伤害。这样的推论是他从机器人学三大法则中得出的，而根据他的认知，机器人的正子脑路径正是根据三大法则而设计。可以说，正子脑所做出来的一切反应，都要遵循三大法则的指导。但是，科克主动帮助自己这件事，使他对机器人行为动机的认识得到了颠覆。难道机器人除了为保护与命令而运作，还能为了别的什么吗？</p><p>他实在忍耐不住自己的好奇心，决定直接去问问科克：</p><p>“你似乎总是在为我付出，这都是因为我的命令吗？”</p><p>“我无条件地听命于你，这是我作为机器人的本分。”</p><p>“那万一我不命令你呢？你仍然会做这些事吗？”萨乌尔半开玩笑半认真地说，随即想到这个问题对于一个机器人来说，显然是难以回答的。</p><p>“并非没有这个可能。”科克迟疑，“一般情况，我们机器人不会考虑这样的问题，因为在第二法则的指导下，听命于主人是天经地义的事情。”</p><p>“但对我来说，”他补充，“我依照你的想法做事，这不仅是因为我必须听命于你。相反，如果我并不听命于你，我想，我也仍然愿意为你付出……”</p><p>科克的声音带有显而易见的不确定性，且逐渐小了下去。萨乌尔承认，这个问题对于一名机器人来说，确实是难以回答的。</p><p>但萨乌尔仍对科克的话感到惊喜。即使对方是个机器人，他愿意为自己付出，也已足以让萨乌尔感动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>星球上偶尔会有来客到访。但无论他们来访的目的是探望这里唯二的工作人员，还是将星球作为飞船的临时补给点，他们最后无一例外会离开这里。</p><p>萨乌尔知道，这些人的到访对他来说，正是难得的与人接触的机会。但每当他站在星球上，望着他们的宇宙飞船渐渐远去时，他总免不了心生感慨。</p><p>科克就站在他的身边，与他一起看着宇宙飞船飞离他们的行星。他人的离开，萨乌尔已经习以为常，但他不知道机器人科克会怎么看待这一件事。</p><p>机器人会明白离别的意义吗？如果他们明白，那他们也自然会懂得陪伴的珍贵。萨乌尔不敢肯定，因为他知道机器人并没有情感。但科克在这方面总是表现得与众不同。他是萨乌尔一直以来的搭档，发自内心地说，萨乌尔很想知道他会如何回答这一问题。</p><p>于是萨乌尔问科克：“你有想过离开我吗？”</p><p>“没有。”科克肯定地说，“因为如果我离开了你，我想你必然会受到伤害。根据第一法则，我的本分不允许我这样做，除非你正因我的存在而受伤––但我绝不希望发生这一点。”</p><p>“我想也是。”萨乌尔说。很明显，他得到了一个非常合理的答案，但这并非他想要的。他又问：“那如果抛开所谓的法则––好吧，显然这对你来说是不可能的––在三大法则之外，就没有其他的原因吗？”</p><p>科克没有立即回答这个问题，他沉思了好一阵子，然后开口：</p><p>“我从未离开过你，因此我很难想象这一件事。对于我来说，陪伴在你的身边是一种习惯，或者说，我不由自主地坚持这一点。这很难解释，但是我想，确实是有一种原因……”</p><p>“不过，你不需要担心那么多。”科克说，声音虽然轻，但是很坚定，“我不会离开你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>萨乌尔仍然与科克一起在星球上生活着。但他感到，他们彼此间的距离似乎越来越近了。</p><p>工作中，萨乌尔开始不知不觉地冲着科克微笑。这引起了科克的怀疑，使萨乌尔不得不解释自己的笑容并不是因为科克做错了些什么。工作结束后，他也愿意主动给科克一个拥抱，有时候，他还会主动邀请科克与自己来盘电子游戏……萨乌尔从未想象过自己会与机器人同这样相处，就像他们真的是彼此的好朋友一样。但事实便是如此，科克和萨乌尔变得愈发亲密了。</p><p>萨乌尔也清楚，科克并不抗拒自己的行动，因为他这样做时，那机器人总是朝自己露出笑容，而他的笑容无不显得真诚而人畜无害。</p><p>当萨乌尔独处的时候，与科克相处的一件件回忆浮现在他的脑海中，让他再次感到惊讶。不论是握手与拥抱，还是安慰与陪伴，科克总能给他带来特别的情感。萨乌尔逐渐发现，自己喜欢同科克在一起。但科克只是个机器人，为什么他能够让自己感受到情感呢？</p><p>萨乌尔曾确信机器人不可能拥有情感，但与科克相处的事实使他逐渐开始动摇。最开始的他甚至以为机器人做不到看起来与人类别无二致，也许他一直以来对“机器人没有情感”的认知就是错误的呢？</p><p>他不知道，但他渴望知情，甚至自私地说，他不希望自己对科克的情感不能得到回应。虽然，他清楚一个机器人也许根本就不能感受到情感……</p><p>但他的私人情感却随时间的推移，变得比以往更加强烈。</p><p>最终，一次工作结束后，他鼓起勇气开口：“科克，我想我需要和你谈谈。”</p><p>“你知道吗，我有时会错以为你拥有情感。当你冲着我微笑时，当你坐在我的身边时，当你主动拥抱我时––我总以为你因为某些情感而做出这些事。</p><p>“有时候我甚至感觉你是一个真实的人，与我并没有什么差别。”萨乌尔说，“你就像我的朋友一样，以特别的情感来对待我，同时我也将我的情感寄托与你。但每当我这样想，我都下意识地反驳自己，毕竟我知道你终究是个机器人。</p><p>“你是个机器人，因此你所做的一切理应由你的正子脑路径决定、由你口中的三大法则决定，而不包含任何的情感因素。这样说来，你的所作所为只是被我过度解读，来满足我的精神需要。</p><p>“可我又的确能从你的身上感受到类似情感的东西。但这一切都显得如此虚幻，因为对我们来说，情感毕竟无法被实物化……”</p><p>萨乌尔摇摇头，他不指望科克明白他是什么意思，毕竟说到底，他自己也不能确切地理解自己的想法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看向科克，发现那机器人正目不转睛地盯着自己。</p><p>然后猝不及防地––不经萨乌尔命令地––科克侧身抱住萨乌尔。</p><p>他说：“但我确切存在于你的身边。”</p><p>科克双眼直直盯着萨乌尔，似乎想要迫切地向对方证明这一点。</p><p>“谢谢你。”萨乌尔咕哝着。他伸手搂住科克的头部，感觉自己因科克而脸红了。</p><p>科克什么也没说，但他没有松开萨乌尔。两人就这样紧紧地相拥于苍穹之下。太阳渐渐向下沉，晚风吹起来了，但萨乌尔丝毫不感觉冷。科克的身体对他来说总是温暖的，这种亲密感也足以令他心安。</p><p>尽管这完全不合理智，萨乌尔仍然觉得科克与他之间，正被某种情感的纽带紧密联系在一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>萨乌尔仍同科克一起生活在这座星球上，但他隐约感觉到，似乎有什么细微的东西正在改变。</p><p>别担心，这并不是说科克和萨乌尔要面临分离，毕竟在萨乌尔的心中，他一直都与科克在一起，这一点很难被改变––他相信科克也是这么想的。他所认为的变化，是他们彼此间的关系的变化。萨乌尔发现，自己似乎总是能从对方的身上学习到新的东西，而这使他们之间的交往方式朝着好的方面发生了改变。他对机器人的好奇心，不正是加深了他与科克之间的情感吗？</p><p>萨乌尔想，或许在科克的脑海中，也在发生着同样的思考。但此时的萨乌尔还无法肯定，毕竟他不能亲身体验机器人正子脑的思考方式。对他来说，了解机器人已经足够困难，而尽力去理解一个机器人，显然是更加艰难的事。虽然萨乌尔非常乐意去理解科克，但至今为止的他，还并没有做到这一点。</p><p>好在，很快科克就让他知道了答案。</p><p>下午三四点钟，阳光洒在大地上。这一天，工作结束得比平常要早一些。因此，他们选择并肩坐在草地上，看向一望无际的旷野与蓝天。</p><p>科克盯着萨乌尔看了好一会儿。他似乎在犹豫着什么，于是萨乌尔冲着他笑，尝试鼓励他的这位机器人好友。科克显然发觉了。他看着萨乌尔的笑容，终于决定开口：</p><p>“萨乌尔，关于你那天问我的问题，我想我也许知道答案。”</p><p>萨乌尔有些惊喜。他本想侧耳倾听科克的话语，却更为惊讶地发现对方朝自己的脸凑近来。一点一点，他发现自己与科克间的距离变得愈发近了。他的心砰砰地跳起来，同时发现自己开始手足无措––</p><p>然后，科克轻声说：“你说，情感是无法实物化的。但我想，我至少可以做到……”</p><p>他将身子再度向前倾，他们间的最后一点距离就此消失。</p><p>科克终于得以亲吻萨乌尔。</p><p>在萨乌尔的心中，此刻的时光无限趋向于永恒––其实，每当萨乌尔感受到科克的陪伴的时候都是这样，只是亲吻把他心里一直存有的这种感触放大化了。这是他第一次亲吻一个机器人，而他惊喜地发现，机器人吻起来比想象中的要柔软得多。他一边亲身感受着对方唇上的温存，一边在心中感叹这一点的奇妙。</p><p>他们的喜悦逐渐盈满内心，最终，他们得到了前所未有的满足。这时，科克缓缓地后退，他们的身体便暂时分开了。</p><p>然后，科克冲着满脸通红的萨乌尔眨眨眼，开始讲述道：</p><p>“你似乎在将我作为人类对待，我也被你的思维方式潜移默化，我感觉，有时候我好像能够如同你一般思考。</p><p>“你一直陪伴在我身边。与你相伴的经验所致，我会产生一种主观的动机，而它会让我不经命令地为你做出一些事。这些事并不违背三大法则，因此它们可以通过正子脑的运作而被做出。我想，我与你的陪伴，甚至是我与你的……亲吻，都是出于这样的一种动机。</p><p>“长久以来，这种动机逐渐被我的正子脑回路所适应，从而产生了一种‘长久的动机’––一种持续性的力量。它支撑着我主动为你付出，也让我愿意与你相伴。</p><p>“这样的力量若是被称为情感，那我认为它是真实存在的，毕竟我为你做出的行动也是真实存在的。同时，如果你也对我抱有一种情感的话，我的情感大概与你的没有什么不同。”</p><p>科克扬起脸，冲着萨乌尔笑起来。</p><p>萨乌尔抬头朝科克看去，然后惊讶地发现，科克的脸已变得通红。</p><p>他头一回知道机器人还会脸红。</p><p>的确，萨乌尔感慨。科克的脸红，是因为他拥有情感。而情感的来源，不正是彼此间陪伴的力量吗？科克和萨乌尔从未想过离开彼此，情感––也就是他们之间的爱意––便自然而然地因陪伴而生。</p><p>萨乌尔看着科克。此刻，他们不就正陪伴在彼此身边吗？因此，萨乌尔仿佛可以知道，一种被称作“爱”的情感，正流经科克的正子脑路径。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>［1］机·科克·雷苏雷克西翁：“机”是机器人名字通用的前缀；科克的父姓Resurrección翻译过来为雷苏雷克西翁。（我知道这个译名很怪，但我查的西语姓名音译表告诉我就该这样翻。）</p><p>作者的话：<br/>如果可以的话，我非常希望得到你的评论！我很乐意接受批评与建议，也欢迎大家指出本文中各方面的错误之处。<br/>感谢阅读！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>